Sabre of the End
Ryusuke's signature technique, developed during his early days as a Jōnin. Believing the Chidori, and, Striker Tempest were both too dangerous to use continually, Ryusuke searched into the development of a technique that made capturing easier than killing as both the Chidori and Striker Tempest were known to do. Meeting with an elder who was a survivor of Uzushiogakure's destruction, Ryusuke learned of a Fūinjutsu technique that could potentially absorb the entirety of an opponents chakra. Thus Ryusuke's technique was born. He carved the seals directly into the flesh of his right forearm, covering the entirety of it with seals. An additional seal locked beneath the Black Fire Seal rested on his left upper arm as well. Usage When activated Ryusuke focuses his chakra into his right hand using Chakra Flow to create a blade of chakra around his hand similar to the effect the Flying Swallow and Samurai Sabre Techniques have on weapons. The chakra-blade reaches out to twice the length of the average human hand, giving it at least some range. Ryusuke then charges his opponent and with the blade of chakra attempts to create a wound deep enough to bleed. If done correctly the chakra blade will change from a transparent blue to a deep red as it comes into contact with the blood. Ryusuke then raises the blade towards the sky, which activates the seals on his arm. The blade of chakra forcefully rips the chakra from his opponents body, trapping every last drop within the seals on his arm. Essentially forcing them to rely on conventional tactics alone. Drawbacks The Sabre of the End has two drawbacks. Both interconnected with one another. The first is its connection to Ryusuke, the blade of chakra will not only absorb all of his opponents chakra but Ryusuke's chakra as well. Making the technique a test of skill once both he and his target are left with no chakra to utilize for techniques. However the Sabre of the End is ineffective against jinchūriki as the sheer amount of chakra within tailed beasts is impossible for the seals to contain and Ryusuke's body can't handle it. The second drawback is the fact that the weapons absorbs the chakra of both the user and the opponent. While the technique is meant for subduing a target it has the actual effect of killing them as well as Ryusuke when it drains them completely of chakra - which makes up the life force required to live each day. Ryusuke was able to circumvent this with the Black Fire Seal, sealing it over the single seal that absorbs the life force essentially prevents it from activating allowing Ryusuke to absorb the chakra of his opponent (And himself) without killing either of them. In the most drastic of circumstances, Ryusuke can remove the Black Fire Seal in order to kill his target with the technique, but killing himself in the process. Trivia *The technique specific hand seals used for this technique refer to several factions involved in Chinese history, notably the Han Empire, Xin Dynasty, and, the Three Kingdoms.